


Not of my sofa

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Couches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Living Together, M/M, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ho tolto l’accappatoio bagnato.” rispose con semplicità Chinen, per poi indicare se stesso con aria maliziosa. “Questo non è niente che il tuo divano non abbia già visto.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Not of my sofa

**_ \- Not on my sofa - _ **

“Alzati.”

Chinen alzò lo sguardo in direzione del fidanzato, fermo sulla porta del salotto.

“Che cosa hai detto?” gli chiese, sbarrando gli occhi in segno di sorpresa.

Vide Yuya avvicinarsi con aria che sul viso di qualcun altro sarebbe parsa minacciosa, ma che sul suo pareva solo vagamente irritata.

“Ho detto di alzarti immediatamente da quel divano.” ribatté il più grande, apparentemente stizzito per l’espressione di scherno comparsa sul volto di Chinen.

“Mi sono appena seduto, Yuu. Perché mi devo alzare?” gli domandò, ancora non comprendendo che cosa infastidisse tanto l’altro.

“Perché ti sei appena fatto la doccia. Perché hai ancora l’accappatoio addosso. E perché con l’accappatoio bagnato stai sicuramente rovinando il divano” gli rispose Yuya, con tono sempre più indispettito.

Yuri chinò lo sguardo per un secondo su di sé, e poi si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

“Mi dispiace, non c’avevo pensato” rispose, senza dare il minimo cenno di volersi spostare.

Sapeva che il più grande se la sarebbe presa, e sapeva anche che non era del tutto saggio sfidare i suoi limiti, non quando riguardava dettagli simili, ai quali sembrava tenere così tanto.

Eppure, ogni volta in cui si ripeteva che non avrebbe dovuto provocarlo, non riusciva comunque a smettere.

Era troppo divertente vederlo diventare rosso in viso, mentre cercava di trattenersi dal reagire in modo avventato.

“Chii... scendi dal mio divano, _adesso_ ” sibilò il più grande, a denti stretti.

Yuri trattenne un sorriso, fingendo di essere indignato.

Si alzò in piedi, guardando Yuya negli occhi con aria di sfida.

“Credevo che fosse il _nostro_ divano” ribatté, con tono offeso, divertendosi sempre di più nel constatare che il fidanzato cominciava a tentennare.

“Certo che è il nostro divano. Lo sai che cosa volevo dire, Yuri. Se poi si rovina...” cominciò a dire, ma alla fine s’interruppe. Era meno deciso di prima, e il suo sguardo era così esasperato che il più piccolo non riuscì più a fare a meno di ridere.

Con un gesto repentino poi, sciolse la cintura che teneva legato l’accappatoio, facendolo cadere con grazia per terra, e tornando a sedersi.

“Yuri! Che cosa diavolo stai...” esclamò l’altro, ma non gli fu dato il tempo di finire.

“Ho tolto l’accappatoio bagnato.” rispose con semplicità Chinen, per poi indicare se stesso con aria maliziosa. “ _Questo_ non è niente che il tuo divano non abbia già visto.” concluse, con un sorriso sardonico.

Il fastidio sul volto di Yuya aveva lasciato posto all’esasperazione.

Gli parve sul punto di aggiungere qualcos’altro, ma alla fine si limitò a sospirare e a sedersi accanto a lui.

“È il _nostro_ divano” bofonchiò, tirando a sé Yuri, il quale scoppiò nuovamente a ridere, senza aggiungere altro.

Tutto sommato, pensava, per venire incontro ai desideri del fidanzato poteva anche _sopportare_ di rimanere nudo sul loro divano. 


End file.
